Problem: $\dfrac{8}{7} \div \dfrac{8}{3} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{8}{3}$ is $\dfrac{3}{8}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{8}{7} \div \dfrac{8}{3} = \dfrac{8}{7} \times \dfrac{3}{8} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{8}{7} \times \dfrac{3}{8}} = \dfrac{8 \times 3}{7 \times 8} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{8}{7} \times \dfrac{3}{8}} = \dfrac{24}{56} $